


Devoutly to be Wished

by HashtagTheyFucked



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Frottage, Guilt, Incest, Kinda?, Necrophilia, Not Really Character Death, Religious Guilt, Sibling Incest, also she has a foot fetish? i guess?, canon-atypical fucked-up-ness, slight shame kink, zelda is way too fucked up in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 14:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17830403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HashtagTheyFucked/pseuds/HashtagTheyFucked
Summary: Once, when they were grown but still young, Zelda had made the mistake of trying to strangle Hilda to death with her bare hands.





	Devoutly to be Wished

**Author's Note:**

> This is super fucked up, so read the tags and make the right decision for yourself. 
> 
> I think I bastardized the title from some Shakespeare quote abt death, but... who can never be sure?
> 
> We’re all going to hell, etc.

 

 

 

_“The wine of love that warms me_

_from this life’s mortal chill:_

_Drunk with love, I drink again,_

_athirst I drink my fill;_

_Lapped in love I care not doth it_

_make alive or kill.”_

_\--- Christina Rossetti_

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Once, when they were grown but still young— by witching standards, at least— Zelda had made the mistake of trying to strangle Hilda to death with her bare hands. Once Hilda’s lips were tinged slightly blue, once her eyes had closed, head lolling to the side, once Zelda was sure she’d cut off the oxygen to Hilda’s brain for long enough, Zelda collapsed on top of Hilda’s chest, panting.

 

As she got her breathing under control, her heart started to pound for reasons other than pure physical exertion. She lay over her younger sister, head resting on Hilda’s shoulder, nose in the crook of her neck. Her breasts were pressed against Hilda's and she felt her nipples harden against the pillowy flesh beneath them. Zelda’s hand began to inch down Hilda’s side, over every delicious and forbidden curve until she reached Hilda’s skirt. She breathed in the scent of her sister’s hair and skin and began to pull the skirt up until she could rest just the tips of her fingers over the slight swell of Hilda’s mound.

 

That was when she slid down Hilda’s still warm body and allowed herself to look. With shaking fingers she pulled Hilda’s plain cotton underwear down over her thighs until they were completely free of Hilda’s body. She didn’t let herself smell them. Not yet. She needed everything to be perfect.

 

She placed them in a crumpled heap on Hilda’s abdomen and set about arranging Hilda’s legs. One she pulled to the side, spreading Hilda’s thighs and opening her up as much as possible. The other was pushed up so that her knee was bent and the sole of her foot was flat against the floor. She held her sister’s knee to keep the bent leg upright as she knelt between Hilda’s thighs and finally took the time to look at her little sister’s cunt.

 

Her heart skipped a beat and her breath stuttered. _Perfect_ , Zelda thought as she gazed in wonderment, _Dear Satan, she’s so beautiful._

 

She reached for the crumpled ball of cotton and brought it down to Hilda’s slit, wiping as much of Hilda as she could onto the fabric. She closed her eyes and brought the panties to her nose and breathed in the scent of Hilda’s most intimate place. She moaned a tiny bit and let herself look as she took another deep inhale. Her own cunt was throbbing and she ground herself back onto her heel, using her grip on Hilda’s knee for a bit of leverage, trying to get the right amount of pressure where she needed it. Her hips twitched of their own accord and she let her head rest on the inside of Hilda’s propped up leg, still gazing at the delicious pink flesh bared before her.

 

She couldn’t wait any longer. She let Hilda’s leg fall as she moved down to her shoe and made quick work of the laces there in order to take it off. She slipped off the sock too before grabbing Hilda’s leg once more to prop it up the way it had been. She couldn’t help the half-whispered, half-moaned " _Oh, Satan, Hilda,"_ as she swung herself over to straddle Hilda’s bent leg so that her own still covered slit was pressed against the rise of Hilda’s ankle. She dropped a reverent kiss to the top of the knee before her as one hand squeezed the smooth expanse of Hilda’s thigh while the hand that still clutched the panties came up to grasp Hilda’s knee. This way she could take her pleasure with her nose buried in Hilda’s scent while she looked her fill at her sister’s virginal pussy.

 

It was then that she let herself start to rock against the leg between her thighs, trying to go slowly, to make it last. Her lacy underwear was already soaked, had been for most of the day, and its slightly scratchy barrier between their skin was equal parts frustrating and stimulating. Her lower lips spread open as she rubbed back and forth over Hilda’s shin bone to the top of her foot and back. She could smell her own arousal as she spread her slickness over Hilda’s smooth skin.

 

She moaned again, an incoherent sound from the back of her throat and bit down on Hilda’s knee, catching a bit of the cotton between her teeth. At the thought of tasting the fabric that had been pressed against that coveted flesh all day, Zelda’s hips picked up speed quite without her consent until she was frantically humping her sister’s leg, making Hilda’s whole body move in time to her desperate thrusting. Hilda’s breasts, bigger and more luscious than her own, bounced under the knitted jumper that covered them up. The softness of her belly rippled and the thigh Zelda was hugging with one arm jiggled deliciously.

 

Zelda could hear how obscenely wet she was as she slid back and forth and the auditory reminder of just how sick and wrong she was sent a hot flash of shame throughout her body.

 

_I’m a horrible sister. This is wrong, disgusting._

 

At the thought her nipples tightened even more, almost to the point of pain. Certainly to the point of discomfort. A wanton moan echoed throughout the room and Zelda belatedly realized that it had come from the back of her own throat. Despite the shame and embarrassment roiling through her body, she could feel her inner walls clenching. She couldn’t keep her eyes open as her head fell back.

 

Incoherent whines and desperate pants fell from her open mouth with every harsh exhale. Then, much too quickly, her hips jerked forward twice pushing her aching clit hard against the ridge of Hilda’s shin bone, and she was coming with her mouth open in a silent scream and her eyes screwed shut. She came down, spasming and twitching against the top of Hilda’s foot as she sat there, getting her breath back and looking at her sister’s prone body.

 

With one last deep breath, she swung her leg off of Hilda so that Zelda was back between her thighs. Her knees were beginning to ache and her underwear was sticking to her uncomfortably as she bent forward to Hilda’s foot, warm and wet with Zelda. The discomfort grounded her somewhat, though she knew her penance necessitated more than mere discomfort. That would come later, though.

 

She pressed a small kiss right where foot became ankle. She then lifted Hilda’s leg by the calf so she could lick her juices from her sister’s sun kissed skin. She worshipped Hilda’s shin and ankle and foot with her tongue until she was sure all traces of her shameful desire had been lapped up. She ended by taking Hilda’s big toe into her mouth, sucking and swirling her tongue around it with hollowed cheeks. If she closed her eyes, she could almost hear the breathless giggles that might be pulled from her younger sister, if only Hilda wanted this, wanted her.

 

 _She doesn’t,_ a harsh voice in her head reminded her, _She is innocent and good and everything right in the world. You’re filth. Disgusting, defiling, dirty. You don’t deserve her._

 

Guilt hung, heavy and metallic, in the back of Zelda’s throat and she hated herself for thinking Hilda would ever find her anything other than repulsive if her debased desire ever came to light.

 

She released Hilda’s toe with a resounding pop and slowly pulled Hilda’s sock back on. She tugged the shoe back on to Hilda’s foot before pressing her lips to Hilda’s underwear and savoring her smell one last time. Then she sighed and began the arduous task of shimmying the underwear back up Hilda’s legs, trying to work against her dead weight to get them back into position.

 

She almost had it, was just trying to hitch the band over the curve of one hip so that the fabric covered her sister’s ass once more, when she saw Hilda’s hand twitch.

 

She screamed and instinctively threw herself back, away from the not-corpse of her sister.

 

She panicked.Surely Hilda wasn’t alive. She couldn't be. And yet she had moved, however slightly. Dead people emphatically did _not_ move. 

 

She was on top of Hilda in a flash, straddling her chest and squeezing her neck with all her strength. That wasn’t enough. It hadn’t been.

 

_Dear Satan, was Hilda awake? Did she know how perverted her older sister truly was? Don’t let her hate me. She can’t know what I’ve done, how I—_

 

She couldn’t even think the words of what she sometimes did to her sister after killing her. Tears were streaming down her face. She had to be sure this time.

 

_I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, please, I'm so sorry, sister, I’m sorry, please, I’m so sorry._

 

She used her grip on Hilda’s neck to rear back and slam her little sister’s head into the floor, over and over as a litany of apologies ran through her head, until she heard the crunch of bone and felt warm blood start to ooze from the back of Hilda’s head onto her fingers.

 

She caught her breath leaning over her sister and brought one trembling hand up to stroke down Hilda’s soft cheek. A smear of blood was left in its wake and she saw droplets of her own tears fall and splash gently onto Hilda’s nose and eyelashes, her cheeks and forehead.

 

“Please don’t hate me, Hilda,” she whispered and she ghosted her trembling, tear-painted mouth over Hilda’s.

 

After Zelda had buried Hilda properly and cleaned up the blood and chunks of grey brain from the floor, she took her satanic bible to the porch with her and prayed that Hilda wouldn’t remember. She promised the Dark Lord daily, even hourly lashings to her own back, animal sacrifices, mortal sacrifices, anything that she could think of as long as Hilda never knew of her greatest shame, how she had violated her own sister. Her younger sister who she was supposed to protect. Her sweet Hilda who she wasn’t allowed to love the way she craved.

 

When Hilda resurfaced, Zelda held her breath as Hilda trundled her way back to the house. She didn’t show any sign that she hated Zelda more than usual after a killing. There were no words of revulsion, not even a dirty look. Hilda simply asked her usual “Why?” in a raspy, plaintive voice and Zelda gave her answer as if by rote.

 

“It’s my Satan-given right to kill you as often as I please, sister,” if her hands trembled a tiny bit at her sides, Hilda didn’t seem to notice, “Now go upstairs and clean yourself up.”

 

Zelda didn’t move as Hilda heaved a sigh and stiffly made her way to the door.

 

_She doesn’t know. She wasn’t conscious. Sweet Satan, it's alright. She doesn’t hate me._

 

Relief floodedthrough Zelda and she felt as if the entire weight of the mortuary had been lifted off her chest.

 

She turned her head and yelled over her shoulder, “And burn that hideous jumper, for hell’s sake!”

**Author's Note:**

> Me @ my brain: what the fuck???


End file.
